


Unprofessional Relationship

by sparklingdali



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingdali/pseuds/sparklingdali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He noticed that she’s hitting the keyboard a little too aggressively to be writing about Icelandic wilderness.<br/>(a short writer/editor AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprofessional Relationship

Feliks was watching her from the door, a mug of tea in his left hand, while his other one was going through his hair. Erzsébet was sitting in front of her laptop frowning, her angry façade being broken only by growing smirk. He almost wanted to laugh, because of how sinister it made her look. 

She liked to start working early, at the time he considered simply unholy to be awake, while later night hours were her “ideas time”, which basically meant that there were days she slept for only few hours, sprawled on the couch in her study and using their latest issue as a blanked. Feliks took each time this happened as his professional failure - not only as her co-worker but also as her-

He noticed that she’s hitting the keyboard a little too aggressively to be writing about Icelandic wilderness.

“Please tell me you aren't responding to that jackass’s article.”

She doesn't seem to be paying attention to him, even though her attempt to ruin the keyboard lost the previous intensity. 

He walks around the table to Erzsébet and looks over her shoulder, something she forbade him to do a long time ago.

“Oh my god you totally are.” He laughs, which is probably a bad thing to do since he should be helpful and not encouraging her into doing something that might mess up with both of their careers.

She finally stopped, put hands on her lap and turned to him with the wheels of her chair screeching accusingly.

Her face didn’t break any hint of cheeriness, when she opened her mouth. “He needs to go down.” 

This was the part where Feliks should tell her that actually no - nobody has to go down and that attacking her colleagues will really put her into a terrible light. However, if she didn’t get this out of her system, she’d be thinking about it all day while working on other things and then pretend to not sulk when he tells her that what she just turned in is a piece of shit.

“You need a bath.” He tells her honestly. From the close up he can see her red eyes and the dark circles underneath, not to mention her back must be killing her terribly.

“The main thing is done, don’t worry about it. I will send it to you ASAP.” She really said _asap_. And then she turned back and continued to stare pensively on the screen. Feliks knew this was a cue to use his…personal charm.

He bent over her chair, pretending he’s going to read the thing. Instead he hugged her from behind and nuzzled in her hair.

“Give me an hour. Two max.” Erzsébet told him weakly.

Feliks knows from experience that means about five and then passing out. His hands travel back up, massaging her shoulders.

“Yeah, okay this is great but-” She sighs with her eyes closed and Feliks is totally not smirking because he knows he has her.

He continues working his hands over her neck, while looking back at the screen. The beginning isn’t so bad, she must have started writing this when she was still pretty awake, however, her formal style disappeared somewhere in the middle where she mostly stopped speaking to her readers and the last paragraph simply stated: 

**Go and eat a dick Kovács. ******

“Comma!” He exclaims and points at the sentence with his finger.

She looks up to him tiredly. “This obviously won’t be there.” Erzsébet explains in the tone that suggests Feliks is being very silly. 

“What do you say about the bath? Will you be even able to get out of that chair…I mean are they even like still a part of your body or...?” Feliks points at her legs.

He half expects her to punch him playfully but she just stares at her thighs and mutters darkly: “They might not. I haven’t really tried in the past hours…days…years.”

He takes that as an invitation and wedges his hands under her to lift her up. 

“Feliks!”

Feliks nearly stumbled. “You are like…a lot heavier than I expected.”

“Will you even make it to the door?” She said with a doubtful smirk plastered over her face.

He takes that as a challenge.

When they are in the bathroom, Erzsébet lazily taking off her clothes and throwing them all over the pace, she looks at him and says: “I should give you a raise.”

He finally manages to get himself out of his socks and looks up to her, now sitting completely naked on the side of the tub and giving him that kind of appreciative look that always warms his heart. 

“You are totally giving me one. Like… right now.” 

Her face grows slightly red when she smiles at him. “Shut up. And get into the bathtub!”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted[ on tumblr](http://sparklingdali.tumblr.com/)
> 
> *Kovács or Kováč (the Slovak version) is the surname of my OC Slovakia who has "a bit of history" with Hungary


End file.
